


Silent Downpour

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [27]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Autumn, Halloween, M/M, Well - Freeform, more fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack adored the rain, especially during the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Downpour

The rain.  Jack adored the rain, especially during the fall. The leaves would drip from the trees with a wet plop and the colors around him would mesh into a blur of russet and ash.  

He adored dancing in the downpour and the wind swirling around him gave him a fantastic partner.

He spread his arms to welcome the falling droplets onto his skin and hair.  

He felt that the rain provided him with the cool embrace he needed.  His life was always so warm, so full of people and work and assignments, and he loved to let the rain comfort him with its icy pinpricks.  

As he was walking up the sidewalk to his own front door, he looked up to catch a glimpse of his neighbor who was just standing in his front yard and looking up into the clouds. 

Jack and Mark had been friends for a few years now and they had a mutual love of stormy weather. They would sometimes visit each other in the midst of rainfall, just to sit together in the kitchen, drink coffee, and silently watch as the rain cleaned away the impurities of everything around them. 

It was normally Jack who, if the weather got too severe, hopped over the fence separating his and Mark’s house and knocked on his door at some ungodly hour.  Not that it was a problem, neither of them slept much. 

Those nights were normally spent not in the kitchen watching the calm rain fall, but on a couch and in front of the TV, watching movies and tangling themselves together to get warm and comfortable. 

This was the warmth that Jack loved.  Not the sizzling shock of day to day life and the stress that rattled his bones as he dealt with it.  No.  He loved the gentle, cozy heat that Mark provided with his presence.

Instead of sitting on Jack’s porch and waiting for him to get home, Mark was standing out in the open with the rain beating down on his face. 

It was a bit odd to see Mark just accept the rain that way. 

Not really thinking too much of it, Jack pocketed his keys once more and jumped the fence, strolling up to a still silent Mark. 

Honestly, Mark worried Jack a tiny bit.  He would have normally greeted him by the second he cleared the fence, but Mark seemed to be lost.  Lost in the icy chill and the push of the water falling from the clouds. 

“Mark?” Jack asked quietly, trying not to break the peaceful state that he found him in. “Are you alright? Do you want to go inside?  Its fall and it’s a bit cold for us to be standing out here.” 

Jack looked over to Mark’s house, smiling at the glowing lights that hung from the windows and the jack-o-lantern planted happily on the bottom porch step.  The rain splashed against the face of the pumpkin, nearly dousing the tiny candle inside, but the flame withstood the onslaught to burn bright for them. 

When he looked back at Mark, the man was staring at him with messy hair in his face and a small, sweet smile on his lips.  His eyes glittered with something that Jack didn’t fully understand but it made his stomach drop and his heart pick up its pace in his chest.

“Mark?  I know it’s not that bad out, but I’m getting soaked and I would like to warm up if that’s alright with you.  I mean why don’t we go inside-“ 

He was forced to stop his ramblings when he felt frigid hands cup his cheeks in a way that was far too intimate and Jack’s heart was melting everywhere and was Mark really going to kiss him? 

White hot raging fire flashed through his blood at the press of Mark’s smooth lips on his own. 

There was no hesitation. Jack simply let his body melt against Mark’s chest.  He clutched the sleeves of Mark’s T-shirt to ground himself because he was in heaven. The kiss taking him high above the rain and the clouds and into the bright sunlight. 

Mark pulled his lips just a fraction of an inch away from Jack’s face to lock eyes.  Colors clashed.  Warm brown swirled with cloudy blue and the two stood and let the colors dance for a moment, taking in the sight of each other and what it meant when they entwined. 

Jack was the one to touch his lips to Mark’s again, silently asking what his voice was failing to communicate. 

Mark answered with a tilt of his head and arms wrapping around Jack’s smaller frame.  

Jack twisted the locks of Mark’s hair between his fingers and felt, for the first time, the spark of heat that only Mark could ignite. 

The warmth of love and belonging.   


End file.
